


Loki Owns Her

by sexyboysandnerdythings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Clones, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Non-Consensual, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Reluctant, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, loki owns her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyboysandnerdythings/pseuds/sexyboysandnerdythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wakes up tied to a bed and isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of many to come!  
> Clara is super reluctant to let Loki have full control of her.  
> Please read tags before reading!  
> Really graphic, lots of smut to come.
> 
> Also- I do not own Loki. Loki owns us

Clara woke up and immediately noticed something was very wrong. Her arms and legs were tied to her bed post, causing her body to make a straining X formation. She tossed her head from one side to the other, panic quickly bubbling up from her core. Her room looked normal and was still as messy as it was before. Clothes littered the floor but nothing looked awry, except for her door which was now wide open. Clara took an audible gulp before hastily attempting to remove her bonds but it was to no avail. She could barely move let alone twist her way out of the sturdy rope that snuggly held her wrists. She could already start to feel the beginnings of a rope burn that was scratching her skin red.   A cry of desperation escaped from her lips as she incessantly tried to slip out.

A low chuckle met her ears. She whipped her head around to face the corner of the room where her plush chair was located. On it was a man with piercing blue eyes and a pale carved face. The green floor lamp that was next to the chair sent an eerie glow down his ethereal body, accentuated is already prominent cheek bones. The light glistened off his raven black hair which was slicked back from his scalp and feathered perfectly to his shoulders. He lounged in the chair as if he owned it, long legs spread wide. A malice grin was plastered on his face as he observed Clara. The initial shock of seeing the stranger in her room began to wear off and was quickly replaced by anger.

“Untie me right fucking now.” She hissed, thrusting her head up to glare at him.

Her ears were met with a second dark chuckle, “Oh I think not.” His voice was clear but edged with rough confidence. “I rather like you like this.”

A spark of anxiety released in her body but Clara pushed it down, “Listen do you want money? I can give that to you, but you must untie me first.”

The man rose out of her chair in a fluid motion, she realized then how enticingly tall he was. “I have no need for your Midgardian money.” He started walking over, “And I have no intentions of untying you, unless...” He paused, now standing directly above her and looking hungrily at her body. She was wearing a silky nightgown that clung seductively to her body. Clara inwardly cursed herself for choosing to put it on last night, usually she wore a baggy t-shirt and comfy pajama pants.    

“Unless…you beg for me.” He finished.

“I’m sorry what?!” Clara responded, alarmed by his sentence.

He languidly placed a hand to her chest, touching the silky fabric, and slowly trailed his fingers downwards between her breasts. He ceased his movement for a moment, playing with the part of her bra that held the two cups together but then continued slowly down her stomach. He finally stopped once he reached the place where he could feel the top of her panties through her clothes. 

“Oh I think you heard me little one.” He tugged at the elastic band.  He glanced back at her face and saw a mixture of humiliation and pleasure. A triumphant grin spread across his face, crinkling his eyes.

“I am Loki of Asgard and you are _mine_.”  He growled the last word, possessive pleasure painted on his face. “You will scream my name in your rightful place beneath me.” His fingers left her lower body and wrapped around her throat. He bent over close, mouth right next to her ear, and squeezed down lightly on her windpipe.  “I will own you in any way I like and I will fuck you in any way I want. You will take me in my Jotun form and you will submit to any and all clones I conjure up of myself.”  He leaned even closer and whispered in her ear, “I will fill you and fuck you wherever I please. Your body is now mine.”     


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara is super reluctant to let Loki have full control of her. This chapter contains: BDSM, Dom Loki, Clones, Threesome, Reluctant, Non Con, Dub Con.

 “I am Loki of Asgard and you are _mine_.”  He growled the last word, possessive pleasure painted on his face. “You will scream my name in your rightful place beneath me.” His fingers left her lower body and wrapped around her throat. He bent over close, mouth right next to her ear, and squeezed down lightly on her windpipe.  “I will own you in any way I like and I will fuck you in any way I want. You will take me in my Jotun form and you will submit to any and all clones I conjure up of myself.”  He leaned even closer and whispered in her ear, “I will fill you and fuck you wherever I please. Your body is now mine.”    

                 His words reverberated inside of Clara’s head, yanking her out of her submission and back into reality, “Get the HELL off of me!” She backed her head away from his grasp, “If you touch me again I will scream till my neighbor hears and I will make sure you rot in jail. Actually, you know what? Fuck this.” Clara launched herself into yelling as loud as she could; screaming for someone to call the police. Loki tutted softly, rolling his eyes in brief annoyance. He glanced at an opened drawer which revealed several pairs of brightly colored underwear. With a flick of his wrist, two of them appeared in his hand. He turned his attention back to Clara and jerked her head back by the hair. She knew what was about to happen and immediately clenched her mouth shut, shaking her head in a pleading “no”.

“There is no escaping this,” Loki said, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. He momentarily placed the underwear on her chest and then clamped his hand around her jaw, squeezing her cheeks tight. Her mouth opened responsively. Lust gleamed in his eyes as he squeezed her jaw even tighter to hold her now accessible mouth in place.     

“I wonder how many can fit in there?” He asked, tugging her hair back even further while the other hand pressed uncomfortably into her cheeks. Clara’s heart clenched as she looked up into the eyes of the stranger who had complete control over her. A rush of heat flew down to her sex, inducing her cheeks to burn crimson. Suddenly, the air next to his head began to shimmer in a strange green glow. Clara blinked, trying to make sense of the spectacle. Then out of nowhere another Loki was duplicated right next to the original one.  Both of them stared down into Clara’s shocked eyes and open mouth with amusement as her mind whirled in an attempt to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes locked with the first Loki who was still holding her head in place by the hair and jaw. A cocky smirk adorned his sharp features.   

“That’s right little mortal. I am a God.”

The second Loki shot her a malevolent look before picking up the underwear that was lying on her chest. He stuffed both of them into her mouth.    

“Now that’s much better. Is not this simpler?” The original Loki asked. He removed his hands from her face and looked at his double. “I think she deserves a reward, don’t you agree?” He asked himself comically. He waved his right hand in the air. Clara felt her bonds loosen slightly, allowing her muscles to finally relax.           

The cloned Loki got onto the bed with her and pulled her head over to lie on his lap. As he situated himself to get comfortable Clara became vigilantly aware that his hard bulge was right next to her, pressing into the side of her face. She felt his lean body bend slightly so he could look down at her.

“That’s it, this is where you belong.” He cooed happily at her obedience. “What a good Midgardian.”

His hand fisted in her hair. She watched Loki’s eyes flash and smolder with raw desire.  “I cannot wait to rip that tight cunt open and feel your body clench around me as I make your flesh mine.” Clara inhaled sharply at his words, almost gagging on the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth. Her heart pumped corrupt desire into her body, but she shook her head at him, not wanting to give in.

“Do not worry, we will tame you before we take you,” A second voice floated up from her chest. She looked down and saw the other Loki hovering above her with scissors in his hand. Clara immediately started struggling, not liking the idea that this man had anything sharp in his grasps, but her movements only caused her bonds to tighten once more. Loki began cutting her dress right down the middle, shaking his head at her act of defiance. “I am not planning on hurting you.” He finished cutting with one finally snip by her panties, “Yet.”   

He yanked the tattered night dress off her and leaned forward to pull her still-attached bra slightly above her body, “Now don’t you dare move or I will hurt you.” He warned. He pinched the material and snipped a hole right in the center of one cup and then continued to do the same with the other. He let go, watching the bra snap back to her body. Both of her nipples were now poking out through the holes. Clara was almost surprised to see them both hard. Loki grinned at his work and pinched the hardened skin, causing a spike of pleasure to once again ripple through her body.

“Good girl, now I’ll let him play with those while I focus on more important matters.” He glanced to his right where more green shimmering energy began to accumulate in the air. Soon a third Loki formed from nothing and bore his gaze into Clara’s eyes. She was starting to lose her mind. She could feel her pupils enlarge and her already cut off breathing become even more erratic as a lethal concoction of confusion, anger, pleasure, embarrassment, and excitement swirled in her head. The third Loki began playing with her nipples, alternating from swirling his thumb pad right over the sensitive nubs to using both his pointer finger and thumb to tweak and twist them.

 At the same instant she felt movement by her face. The Loki above her was now pushing her head closer towards his crouch so he could grind his bulge against her blushed cheek. She turned a deeper shade of red as his covered member scoured into the side of her. In mild annoyance he made a sweeping motion with his free hand. His clothes vanished completely. Loki immediately fisted himself and began to freely rub the base of his cock against her face.

 Clara looked up at the man whom was using her as his play thing. She took in his pale unblemished skin pulled tautly over hard muscle. Her gaze trailed further up to glimpse into his half lidded eyes. His celestial blue irises betrayed a measure of pure undeniable ecstasy, she could practically feel it radiating off him. It elicited a muffled moan to uncontrollably let loose within her vocal cords. With his left hand, Loki pulled the underwear out of her mouth, all while continuing to stroke himself against her cheek.

“That’s it little girl, let me hear you moan.”  He gathered some precum on his fingers. At the same time the other duplicate began sucking on her nipple, causing Clara’s mouth to open and let out a fully audible groan. The first duplicate used the opportunity to smear his precum over her opened lips, painting them in a shiny gloss.  

Then, for the third time that night, a dark laughter registered in Clara’s ears. She tore her vision away from the clones and settled her eyes on the original Loki. He was standing by the foot of her bed smugly looking down at her, arms crossed across his body.  

He spoke, “Say aloud who owns you.”

Clara shook her head, refusing to give in to his demand.

“I said _, Say Aloud Who Owns You_.” He commanded, anger flashing behind his electric eyes.

Clara was about to speak out in rebellion when he pounced on her, tearing off her underwear with a loud rip. She started to squirm away but the two clones wouldn’t allow this. One began sucking even harder on her tits, pinning her painfully down to the bed, while the other wrapped his hand around her mouth, pumping even harder on his pulsing cock. Between her legs Loki smacked her mound. “This belongs to _ME_.” He pushed two fingers in, curling them up to press the bundle of nerves deep inside her. Clara moaned behind the clone’s hand, eyes closing shut in raw euphoria.

“Look at me _, Look at me_.” The real Loki growled. She snapped her eyes back to his. The Loki above her rubbed more cum onto her lips as her flushed face was pivoted to watch the other two Loki’s tantalize her body. A sob left her lips at the sight. Three pairs of eyes met hers, piercing into her soul. Clara watched as their blue irises slowly morphed into a poisonous green.

“You _will_ submit to me in the end.”      

  All of them moved at the same time. The one above her shoved three fingers into her mouth and demanded her to keep eyes on him. She then felt a mouth on each of her nipples, sucking hard enough to bruise. Another Loki forced her legs even further apart, fucking her with his dangerously long fingers. Clara briefly tried to remember when there became four of them but was distracted by a new feeling. The Loki at the foot of her bed had found the hood of skin that covered her clit and pealed it back. Her whole body shook in desire. Her most sensitive part exposed to a God. He chuckled, dipping his hand down to gather her own juices before attacking her clit. He rubbed in fast harsh circles, all while pumping away at her g-spot in earnest thrusts. She stared into the eyes of the Loki above her as her whole body trembled, twitching uncontrollably from the constant feelings exploding from all over her body.

“Look at you…just look at you.” The Loki above her said while plunging his fingers in and out of her mouth, “You try to deny this but you cannot. You are now my property. I am your new God, your only God.”

 Sensations overloaded her mind, she was losing it and her whole body shook with energy. She was close, so close. The only thing her vision could assimilate was Loki’s deep green eyes. She was about to cum. He pulled the fingers from his mouth and forcefully gripped the sides of her face.   

“Now little cunt, say your God’s name.” 

Clara broke. Her mind erupted as his name came screaming out of her lips. Four sets of hands held her down as she clenched and spasmed into the hardest orgasm she had ever experienced. Too soon her breath became even and the shakes dissipated away, leaving Clara with an aftershock of what had just happened to her. She felt movement and looked up to see the Loki above her vanish in a green glimmer along with the bonds that were holding her down. She averted her eyes to the foot of the bed where only one Loki now stood. His expression was completely unreadable. A few moments passed where neither of them said a word, but eventually he spoke.  

“I will be back tomorrow to collect you. Packing is unnecessary.”  

Loki then vanished like the other three Loki’s did. Clara sat up and looked down at the large wet stain between her legs and made up her mind quickly. She jumped off the bed and threw the first clothes she could find onto her body. Hurriedly, she grabbed a large satchel bag and began stuffing as many things as she could find into it. Once this was done she grabbed her purse and ran out the door, refusing to even look back. As she ran, a relentless thought popped into her mind. She tried to ignore it but over and over the same words pulsed in her head.

  _Attempting to flee a God isn’t wise._                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Before you leave hit that kudos button or tell me something you'd like to see in my next chapter.  
> The more love, the faster I'll write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara tries to run..

Clara ran down a massive staircase in a desperate attempt to not miss the train. She was hopping from one metro to the other, slowly making progress on the long journey to her friend’s house, whom kindly invited her to stay as long as shed like. It had been almost 24 hours since she had last seen Loki and she had only found the time to catch some much needed sleep on the extensive rides. Her hand skimmed softly over the railing as she flew down the steps.  Glancing downwards she saw that her train had not left yet.  

 _Thank God_ she mumbled breathlessly to herself as she scurried around a small family. In less than a minute she was entering through the train doors and looking for a place to sit and put down her overstuffed satchel. There were two empty seats right next to each other. Eagerly she snatched them and let out a long breath of relief.  

 _That was so close_  

“I must say I am disappointed.”

Clara jerked in her seat, holding back a started scream. Loki was standing right in front of her decked out in full leather gear. She stared in shock at his large golden horns which extended his height. He looked like an incarnation of a demon.  His slender fingers curved around her chin, tilting her up to look into his eyes. Slowly, he shook his head in distaste.

“You have yet to learn your place.” His hand left her chin and clenched around her hair. With a rough tough he brought her to her feet and yanked her out the train. Clara yelped out in pain and looked around at the surrounding people. No one seemed to notice what was happening.

_Damn your magic._

Right outside the doors Loki pinned her to the smooth metal of the train.

“Did you really think you could escape me?  You surrendered your body to me. It is now mine to own.” Loki gripped her face and thrusted three fingers in her mouth, “This is _mine_.” He left her mouth and gripped her nipple. “This is _mine_.” He twisted till a light gasp escaped her mouth. His hand then slid down to her pants. He cupped her sex and pushed up roughly, causing her to stand on her tippy toes. “And this will always be mine.”

Clara heard a noise and twisted her head in time to see the sliding metal doors close shut. The train was coming to life and was about to move. Panic arose in her as she desperately looked at Loki.   

“Please, let’s move, the train is about to move.”

Loki responded by shoving her further into the chilly metal.

“Loki please”

“Oh I like it when you say that.” He growled, completely turned on by power.

“Please Loki, I don’t want to die.”

She felt the train give off even more vibration. It was literally about to start moving.

“Who owns your body?” Loki demanded.

“We have to move!” Clara yelled.

“Tell me who fucking owns you, you pathetic girl.”

Clara felt the train slowly start to move forward. “You do!” She screamed, “You own me, now please Loki, oh my god please!”

Loki obliged and threw her to the ground away from the moving train. Clara let out an anxiety filled breath. That was so close.

Loki’s shoes were suddenly in her vision; she glanced up uneasily at him. He used the tip of his boot to tilt her head even further up at him.

“You look beautiful like this.”  He said lustfully.  Clara’s face broke out in deep red.

“But you still must be punished. You need to learn that you cannot be running away from your God.”

He tapped her chin twice, signaling her to stand up and face before him.

She stood up shakily to her feet, still breathing heavy from her near death experience. Loki snatched her arm and dragged her over to a nearby bench that was currently unoccupied. Clara glanced nervously around. Still no one paid any attention to Loki or her. It was as if they were completely invisible to the outside world.  

Abruptly Clara was bent over the backrest of the bench, ass pushed up towards Loki. Reflexively she grabbed the underside of the bench seat to steady herself for what she knew was coming.

Her pants vanished in thin air and goose bumps broke out all over her skin as a shudder cascaded throughout her body. Two large hands gently rubbed into her cheeks, playfully tugging at her underwear.

“Loki…” Clara whispered.

The hands disappeared from her ass. One reappeared on the small of her back, pinning her down onto the edge of the backrest. Clara held her breath, waiting.

 _SMACK_ Clara cried out. The pain shot red signals to her brain.

“You.” _SMACK_ “Will.” _SMACK_

“Not.” _SMACK_ “Run.” _SMACK_ “Again.”

A boy in his twenties sat down on the bench right next to Clara, unaware of what was occurring next to him. Loki continued as if no one was there.

_SMACKSMACKSMACK_ One after the other.

Finally he stopped and rubbed her skin. Clara was shaking from the assault, trying to hold back tears and also feeling slightly ashamed to the warm feeling releasing itself from between her legs. Being treated like this so close to a boy her age was making her skin flush. Loki pulled her up and gently curled her up in his arms, rubbing a hand through her hair in comfort.

“Shh Shh.” He soothed.

Eventually she stopped shaking and looked up towards his face. He was beautiful and it sent mixed thoughts throughout her mind. There was something so surreal about him. And powerful energy rolled off his body in waves.

“You displeased me. But there is a way you can make up for it.”

He pulled her tightly to his body and as he did so she felt his bulge push into her lower stomach.

“Do you not want to make you God happy?”

Clara took in a deep breath and nodded.

“Good, now on your knees.”

Clara glanced around to still see that no one was looking and then lowered herself onto the ground.

“Scoot back...further…that’s a good girl”

Clara did until the back of her head was pressing onto the bench’s back rest. She was pinned between the seat and Loki’s groin. _Oh God_

He unbuckled himself and let his cock emerge from the layers of thick cloth. He was massive, absolutely massive. There was no way she could fit him all inside her. Her hand wouldn’t even be able to form a complete circle around his shaft. She just stared at it, completely stunned by the girth and length.

“I have no need of this” Loki said annoyed. He gripped her jaw tightly, giving Clara a quick flashback to the day before, and shoved himself in her mouth. Immediately she brought her teeth up away from his skin and felt him completely take over her mouth. A low groan vibrated from above her, sending chills down her spine. He pushed all the way back, until he hit the back of her throat and breathing became hard to do. She waited for him to pull out but he didn’t.

“Look at me.”

Clara did, as best as she could, she looked up into the face that seemed so high above her.

“Oh fuck” He moaned. He began pulling in and out, pumping slowly into her mouth. His hands gripped the sides of her head and onto her hair. Every time he pushed in her mouth, her head would press into the back of the seat rest. There really was no escaping this. Her eyes looked downward in sudden embarrassment.

“No, No, You keep your eyes on me.”

Clara looked back up, right as he pushed in harshly, causing her to gag. A smile broke out over his face at the noise. He pulled out fully and backed away from her. He continued several feet till he was in the middle of the room which was bustling with high energy activity. It was definitely a sight, seeing Loki in full gear and horns, cock proudly emerged, with tons of people walking around him. His eyes pierced into hers.

“Come here.”

Clara began to stand.

“No..No.. Crawl.”

Another flush of heat flew up her neck and onto her face. Reluctantly, she got on her hands and knees and crawled like an animal to Loki’s feet. Fully aware of her bared ass.  

“Now continue.” He commanded.

Clara took him in her mouth and started pumping hard. The sounds of people all around her rang in her ears and the flow of moans spilling out of Loki’s mouth ignited a dark passion within her. Suddenly the whole thing seemed incredibly erotic. What she was doing was so wrong but for some reason it made her libido kick into full drive. As her lust propelled her forward, his moans became louder and more distinct.  

She felt him wrap his hands in her hair. Then she wasn’t in control anymore. He began fucking her mouth faster then she could keep up.  His movements became irregular as he started to lose his own control.

Gasps met Clara’s ears, gasps that were not Loki’s. The whole place exploded in people yelling out in shock and anger. She knew then that Loki let down the illusion. Everyone could see.

She immediately tried to pull away but Loki wouldn’t have this. He gripped her hair tighter and rammed over and over into her mouth, groaning out cuss words with each thrust. The sounds of Clara’s audience kept ringing in her ears. He then shoved all the way in, as far as he could go, and let his seed explode into her mouth, drenching her taste buds in his flavor. Loki’s groans turned into laughter as he pulled out her mouth. Half the people were watching while the other half were running away from the deviant scene.

“Now lick it off.”

Clara’s bright red face looked at Loki.

“Go on.” He insisted.

She swallowed her pride and licked off that last bit of cum that was sticking to his cock.

“Good, now get up.”

She stood and tried her best not to look around her, but everyone’s voices could still reach her ears. Loki wrapped an arm around her and whispered into her ear.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Clara gasped as green shimmering light began to overcome her vision and soon they both vanished into thin air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets!! haha  
> Shoot me a message if you liked this chapter and/or want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, hit that kudos button if you want more.


End file.
